


Tarzan - Into Darkness

by hpets



Series: Tarzan [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie rewrite, Tarzan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind and Spock found that something. AU</p><p>After the event's of Tarzan and the movie it now moves Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarzan - Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: Just thought I’d continue with the Tarzan verse for again and re-do the second movie. It will be the same again with just a rewrite of anything that changes and leaving the bits that don’t.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> Violence

TARZAN – Star trek Into Darkness

Jim jerked up throwing the blankets away as he scrambled for his comm.

“Jim?” Spock sat up at a more reasonable speed blinking as Jim beamed down at the glowing screen.

“Shh, I’m still mad at you for almost dying,” Jim scolded him then flipped his comm open, “Good morning sir.”

“Captain,” Spock heard Pike’s greeting as Jim disappeared into the lounge. 

He stopped himself from sighing as he rose from the bed. Jim had been furious when Spock had almost got himself killed in the Volcano and he’d made it worse when he’d cited regulation. Now Jim would only speak to him when necessary or to give an order. He was amazed that they still shared the bed and that Jim had not said anything about postponing their bonding. But he supposed Jim was not ordinary. 

“Spock,” Jim dashed back into the room pulling the Vulcan towards him lips in a devouring mood, “Pike wants us to meet him in his office in an hour,” Jim filled him in when he pulled back.

“Don’t you know what this means?” Jim grinned rushing to collect the uniform Spock had hung up for him the day before. 

Spock chose not to answer attempting to understand Jim’s 180.

“A 5 year mission Spock, 5 years in space wouldn’t that be amazing,” Jim tugged his pants over his foot.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Jim demanded pulling his singlet over his head.

“I was unsure if you were actually speaking to me,” Spock replied turning to pull his own pressed uniform from the closet.  
Jim offered him a deadpan stare, “No, you don’t get to do that.”

“Do what Jim, I do not understand?,” Spock asked inquiringly.

“Being all sassy,” Jim ground out.

“Vulcan’s do not do sass,” Spock replied keeping his voice even as he removed his sleeping robe.

“If you remember I’ve met your grandma,” Jim accused as he finished buttoning up his jacket, blue eyes wandering over Spock’s naked form “So you can’t pull that one.”

“Now hurry up if you want breakfast before we go,” he urged striding from the room.

Spock allowed his sigh knowing the argument was far from over.

TARZAN

“Can I ask what possessed you to do this in the first place?” Pike asked eyebrow rising as he dropped his pad on his desk. 

“Do what Sir?” Jim asked standing at attention, Spock beside him.

“This, interfering in a planet’s evolution, directly violating the prime directive and almost getting your first officer killed in the process,” Pike elaborated eyes darkening, “I hope you realise the other admirals were just looking for an excuse and you’ve handed it to them.”

“I do not understand Admiral, what excuse?” Spock asked curiously knowing that all Jim’s hopes for a five-year mission would not be for filled.

“You thought it was a good idea to detonate a cold fusion device in a volcano?” Pike asked rhetorically. 

“We had the opportunity to prevent an entire race from being wiped out and we took it,” Jim replied keeping his voice even, “It wasn’t my intention to let Spock get killed.”

“No but you sent him into the volcano anyway.”

“I volunteered for the mission sir. As a Vulcan I was more equip to deal with the extreme temperatures within the Volcano,” Spock spoke up not allowing all blame to be placed upon Jim. 

“And because of all this you let a race, who hadn’t even invented the wheel! See your ship rising out of the ocean,” Pike rounded the desk furious walking stick leaving dents in the carpet.

“I’m sorry Admiral but I couldn’t let Spock die,” Jim finished with a slight hiss indicating his frustration. 

“And that’s the problem,” Pike leaned on his stick looking them over, “Starfleet was reluctant when they put you two together, but they were convinced to give you a chance. Now you’ve gone and proven their fears correct.”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked at the same time Spock said, “Please elaborate.”

“You two compromise each other, and keeping you together is not going to happen,” Pike told them a hint of regret in his voice.

“I do not understand, how is it that we compromise each other?” Spock asked expression unchanging, “How has this incident proven it?”

“That isn’t for me to decide,” Pike shook his head obviously disagreeing with the decision that has been made, “In these circumstances a tribunal has been convened by Admiral Marcus. I was not invited.”

“You both understand what Starfleet mandate be done in this situation.”

“Admiral,” Jim asked alarmed.

“They’ve taken the Enterprise away from you and Spock has been reassigned,” Pike finished.

“They can’t do that,” Jim erupted, “We’re getting bonded next month, regulation stipulates that married couples have priority if they wish to serve together.”

“But you aren’t yet so they can do anything they want at this point,” Pike sadly pointed out.

“What is going to happen now?” Spock asked.

“You will report for duty aboard the USS Bradbury and Jim will return to the academy.”

“I, sir I can justify,” Jim began desperate to prevent his ship and Spock being taken away from him.

“No Jim you can’t. What you did not only endangered your first, but also everyone aboard your ship,” Pike shot him down, “I thought you were ready for this but obviously I was wrong. Your recklessness, your leap before thinking attitude may have worked for you in the Jungle but it does not take into consideration the lives you must protect above all else, when you are in that centre chair nor the fact that you cannot take responsibility for anything.”

“I haven’t lost anyone under my command, not one, how can you say I don’t protect them,” Jim hissed angrily at the implication he did not care for his people. 

“Blind luck and arrogance can only get you so far, your not infallible Jim you can and will make a mistake and I won’t let your ego ruin lives,” Pike continued furious.

“Admiral I,” Jim tried voice now soft under the Admiral’s glare. Spock recognised it easily as a tone Jim would use when placating an angry animal. 

“I’m done listening to excuses Jim,” Pike growled shaking his head recognising the tone as Spock had, “You’ll get your reassignments sent to your pads. You’re both dismissed.”

“Admiral if I may..” Spock tried once more.

“No, just go.” Pike shock his head turning away.

Jim refused to meet Spock’s eye as they retreated from Pike’s office. 

TARZAN

The leaves swayed in the breeze with only a light rustling to mark their movement. Jim took a deep breath pressing himself back into the tree trunk feeling the course bark digging into his bare back. At the point he was losing everything all he could think about was disappearing into the trees. If he did that leaving everything and everyone behind maybe it would not hurt so much. 

“Spock said I would find you here,” Pike’s voice carried up to him. Jim stayed silent having heard the man’s walking stick long before he reached him, “I shouldn’t have been surprised, the first time I saw you was in the trees. You even saved my life.”

“I was saving Spock,” Jim sighed finally looking down at the man who still wore his uniform. He leaned heavily on his walking stick in an attempt to take the pressure off his legs after making the walk up the steep hill to Jim’s grove.

“Would you have let me be eaten if he wasn’t there?” Pike asked trying for a smile. 

“Maybe,” Jim shrugged turning back to the deep horizon stretching over the bay. The sun’s light shimmered off the gentle waves of the ocean as it dipped closer to the edge. 

Pike chuckled, “Why don’t I believe that.”

“I would,” Jim shrugged again. He could feel his eyes heating as he tried to hold back the tears he knew wanted to fall. 

“They gave her back to me,” Pike finally said after a pause, “The Enterprise.”

“At least I know you’ll take care of everyone,” Jim’s murmur was barely audible as he pulled his legs to his chest.

“You won’t lose that job,” Pike replied moving so he was under the tree his eyes following Jim’s to the bay, “You’re going to be my first officer.”

Jim shifted so he could look down at the Admiral.

“Marcus took some convincing, but every now and then I can make a good case.” 

“What did you tell him?” Jim asked needing to know the answer.

“The truth, that I believe in you,” Pike murmured to the horizon knowing Jim could hear him, “That if you can survive what you have and still be like you are then you deserve a second chance. You have potential Jim you just need a guide to find it.” 

“And Spock?” Jim could not help but ask.

“He’ll stay on the Bradbury, but once you’re bonded that can change,” Pike finally looked up to meet the bright blue eyes staring down at him.

Jim could only hum a smile pulling at his lips.

“Your welcome Jim,” Pike smiled back before the chirp of his communicator had him looking away. 

“Emergency session Daystrom,” Pike looked back up, “That’s us, so you better suit up,” he said pointing out Jim’s clothing or lack of.

Jim swung down from the tree brushing the bits of bark from the back of his shorts before following Pike’s slow gait down the path. 

TARZAN

“Jim,” Spock called as he crossed the main lobby of Starfleet head quarters catching him just as he entered the lift. 

Jim pulled the Vulcan to him not wasting any time as he claimed his lips, “Pike made me first officer,” Jim whispered as he pulled back answering the Vulcan’s unasked question.

“I am glad,” Spock murmured back stroking a hand down Jim’s cheek, “your punishment was revised.”

“Doesn’t mean we get to stay together,” Jim sighed taking Spock’s hand from his cheek.

“No but we will find a way,” Spock reassured him, “Our absence does not need to be for long.”

The lift doors opened and Jim stepped back reluctantly, “Just promise me one thing Spock,” he turned as they stepped out of the lift.

“Anything Jim.” 

“Try not to get yourself killed when I’m not around to save you.”

“I will endeavour to do so,” Spock inclined his head following Jim towards the main conference room. 

TARZAN

“Clear the room!” Jim yelled the moment he heard the whine of a jump ship’s engines not even turning as he threw himself at Pike driving them both to the floor. A burst of weapons fire shattered the glass sending it and those too slow to act scattered across the floor. 

Pike grunted underneath him and Jim rolled away allowing him to take cover behind one of the chairs, “Go,” Chris yelled flipping open his communicator. Jim did not hesitate scooping up a gun dropped by one of the security as he was shot down. 

Up for once was not an option so he run from the room veering to the corridor running perpendicular to the conference room. He shot out the window closer to the back of the jet and waited.

He watched as it swung left then right judging its movements as it inched closer to the side of the building. Jim leaped one hand catching the edge of the machines wing and used his momentum to swing himself on to it. The gun stayed clutched in his hand as he carefully made his way to the hull clinging desperately with his free hand as it continued to swing. Finally he made his target perch using his legs to anchor him as he looked down into the plexiglass covered cockpit. 

The gun he aimed and fired meeting the curious eyes of the pilot before spider web of cracks spread blocking his view. Jim fired again making a bigger dent and almost throwing himself backwards off the ship at the recoil. Phaser fire from the security men in the room forced him to duck.

A flicker of light was visible as he pressed his face to the cracked glass, a light he was familiar with. With one giant heave he threw his weight behind the butt of his phaser rifle finally shattering the glass but it was in vain as the last of the transporter lights faded away.

Harrison was gone and he was left on an unpiloted jet. Jim snarled noticing the flashing red of the console as the jet jerked sideways losing its stability. Without pause he launched up running across the nose angling perilously close to the conference room’s shattered window and jumped dropping the gun as he hit the edge.

He screamed when the shattered glass pierced his hands, his weight dropping against the building jerking his hands down even harder. The jet dropped smashing into the building just below him before the screams of those down below reached his ears. 

Pain and blood coated his hands and ran down his arms. He stubbornly refused to let go but neither could he pull himself up. Then after what felt like a life time strong hands wrapped themselves around his wrists. 

Jim gasped as his hands were lifted from the glass and Spock pulled him into the ruin of the conference room. Bodies and debris littered the floor as ash and dust fell around them chocking the air. 

“Spock,” Jim coughed unable to pull his T’hy’la towards him with his ruined hands. 

“I am here ashayam,” the Vulcan murmured wrapping Jim in his arms. 

“Where’s Chris?” Jim asked eyes catching Pike’s discarded walking stick lying under a broken and burnt panel of the conference table. 

“I am sorry,” Spock buried his face into Jim’s shoulder.

TARZAN

“Jim!,” Bones called across the shuttle bay as he fell into step beside Jim, “Where were you?” 

“They’re fine,” Jim growled barely acknowledging the doctor.

“You almost had all the tendons and half the muscles in your hands ripped up less then 10 hours ago, I need to make sure they’re healing properly,” Bones growled back stopping Jim at the base of the shuttle ramp. 

“I’ve had worse,” the newly reinstated Captain shrugged flexing his bandaged hands around his pad. 

“I don’t care if you’ve had worse, you still need time to heal,” McCoy gripped his shoulder, “And I don’t just mean your hands.”

Jim hissed in frustration pulling out of the doctor’s grip striding onto the shuttle.

Spock greeted him as he sat down placing the pad on the free seat next to him, “Status report?” he asked.

“The Enterprise shall be ready for launch by the time we arrive,” Spock answered taking Jim’s bandaged hand in his and laid their clasped hands between them out of sight.

“Captain, as I am again your first officer it is now my duty to object to the parameters of our mission,” He began and Jim tried to press down the anger rising within him. 

TARZAN

“I’m coming with you,” Jim told Uhura agreeing to her request to confront the Klingons herself.

“But sir..” she protested.

“It’s not up for discussion,” Jim stopped her unbuckling his seat belt and moving to the weapons store, “ I may not be able to understand their words but I can read what they will do,” He said taking a disruptor and settled it in the small of his back before taking out the other weapons and handing them to the two security men accompanying them. 

“Set us down Spock,” he nodded to the Vulcan hand falling to the hilt of his knife always at his hip. 

Together he and Uhura moved to the door waiting for the hatch to open then stepped from the ship keeping their pace even. Jim’s keen eyes scanned the area taking in the dark shapes of ruins in the gloom and the scout ships hovering above them search lights sliding over their heads. 

A group of Klingon’s streamed from the only cruiser that had landed moving into some sort of rank formation. Uhura looked up at them her eyes and voice steady as she began to speak the brutal language of the warrior race. Jim did not even try to understand the works instead turned his focus on the Klingon in full battle attire that stepped from the group. He removed the helmet obscuring his face making it easier for Jim to read the alien’s reactions to Uhura’s speech. And what he read wasn’t good as he pulled the lieutenant back matching the alien’s blade with his own.

“Captain?!” she yelled in alarm as Jim growled in the Klingon’s face. No one else moved. Then before the words the Klingon was about to speak could leave his lips a blast of phaser fire cut into the Klingon ranks. Jim took his advantage moving under the alien’s knife and plunging his own into his side. 

The rest of the Klingon’s lurched forwards weapon’s firing. Both he and Uhura ran taking cover behind a low concrete like beam as Spock and the others came out firing providing them the cover they needed. 

The figure, who ever it was shot his high energy weapon hitting one of the hovering cruisers and bringing it to the ground, “Get back to the ship,” Jim ordered handing Uhura his disruptor.

“You can’t..” She protested but Jim was already vaulting over the beam aiming for the nearest Klingon, knife in hand. He knew the man that had shot at them had to be Harrison and he had to get to him. 

The Klingon went down as Jim’s knife found its way between the leather like body armour and now he had another disruptor. Speed was what was needed and Jim ran taking out a Klingon before diving beneath another’s sword slicing up wards with his own blade. Harrison was in his sights until another Klingon patrol began to drop from their ships upping the odds. 

Jim looked for his people and saw none as a Klingon came at him from the side. They rolled and Jim clung pressing the alien’s arms to his sides preventing him from using either of his weapons. A split second was all it took for Jim to roll them into another Klingon’s line of fire finishing the one in his grip and making him a convenient shield as Jim fired back taking the other Klingon out. 

Leaping to his feet once again Jim slipped into the shadows of the looming ruins drawing closer to his goal watching as the man propelled himself off his perch. Then more Klingon’s were in his way and without any hesitation Jim discharged his gun dropping one as he sliced his blade into the side of another. A cruiser went down over his head but he did not look up as he finally approached Harrison his blade dripping purple with Klingon blood. 

“You are under arrest,” Jim snarled but was prevented in doing his duty as more Klingon’s came at them. Weapon’s discharged and they moved in sync taking out two with a throw of their knives. Jim slid under another Klingon’s fire shooting him before retrieving his knife finding himself back to back with the man who had killed his friend and mentor as they sliced and shot the remaining of the Klingon soldiers. 

He should have expected the blow that sent him toppling to the ground but Harrison was quicker then he anticipated. 

“How many torpedos?!” He demanded pointing his disruptor at Jim’s chest.

“Stand down?!” Spock yelled seconds later his own weapon pointed at the fugitive in the long cloak. 

Harrison barely blinked as he turned shooting the weapon from Spock’s hand, “The weapons the ones you threatened me with. How many are there?!” he demanded again. 

“72,” Jim growled wiping his mouth as he pulled himself to his feet. Immediately Harrison dropped his gun, “I surrender.”

Jim narrowed his eyes as Spock quickly picked up the weapon training it on their now voluntary prisoner, “I’ll except your surrender.”

Harrison’s eyes widened as the Vulcan caught Jim’s wrist inches from the man’s neck stopping his blade from marring flesh. He had not seen Jim move. Spock had anticipated what Jim would try when confronted with the man that had killed their friend and many others for no reason but to get Star Fleet’s attention. 

“Cuff him,” Jim snarled snatching his wrist back and stalking towards the ship. 

TARZAN

“Why the hell did he surrender?” Bones asked as he followed Jim and Spock into the brig.

“I don’t know,” Jim sighed back in his uniform and happy Bones hadn’t done more then force him to concede to a quick scan, “But he just took out a squadron of Klingon’s single handed and I want to know how.”

Spock shot him a look at him but chose not to comment as they approached Harrison’s cell. 

“Sounds like we have a superman on board,” Bones did reply stopping out side the clear force field and reached for the circular spreading mechanism adjusting it so it was big enough to slip an arm through.

“Arm please,” he asked Harrison gruffly, “I’m going to take a blood sample.”

Harrison walked towards them pulling his sleave back before following the doctor’s orders, “Why aren’t we moving Captain? Unexpected malfunction, perhaps in the warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space? ” 

“How the hell did you know that?” Bones asked incredulously pulling back his hypo needle. 

“Bones,” Jim warned with a hiss.

“I think you’ll find my insight invaluable Captain,” Harrison continued eyes focused on Jim as he drew his arm back. 

“All good?” Jim asked Bones as he closed the mechanism and shoved it to the side.

“Yeah,” He nodded as they all stepped back turning their back to the man in the cell.

“Ignore me and you’ll get everyone on this ship killed,” Harrison warned.

Jim slowed, “Captain I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you,” Spock warned touching Jim’s arm. 

Jim clucked his tongue, Spock blinked dropping his hand, “ If you need me I will be on the bridge.”

Jim waited until Spock had left before turning back to their prisoner pressing his anger down. It did not help him in the Jungle and it would not help him here.

“Why did you surrender?” Jim asked eyes dark. 

“You are a curious individual Mr Kirk,” Harrison chose to say instead eyes looking Jim over from the blood stained damages where the wounds on his hands had reopened to the swelling of his jaw and the blood mattered into his hair, “If you hadn’t the injuries I would have thought you were one of my own.”

Jim had taken more hits then he had realised while fighting the Klingon’s but he could deal with pain and injury. If he couldn’t he wouldn’t have survived Tarsus very long, “Is that why you surrendered?”

“No,” Harrison’s gaze did not waver as he spoke, “I surrendered to you because I believed you had a conscience, though,” his eyes strayed to Jim’s knife before returning to his face, “It seems the Vulcan is your conscience. However I still believe you are a reasonable enough man that will allow me to convince you of the truth.” 

“And what truth is that?” Jim asked head tilting in curiosity. 

“23-1 17-46-1 1,” Harrison replied, “Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did go and take a look.”

“Reasons don’t justify what you’ve done,” Jim bit back a growl.

“But I can give you 72 reasons that you may understand Captain,” Harrison told him, “And they are on board your ship. I suggest you open one up.”

Jim studied Harrison for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. He nodded before turning on his heel and left the brig. 

TARZAN 

3 Hours later 

Jim sat in his chair, a psychopath willing to do anything to get his people back in his sickbay and a megalomaniac wanting to start a war in a giant ship hovering in front of him. Both had stated their case and Jim could only think of one man that he could compare them to. That man had killed his aunt and uncle because he believed they were inferior he would not allow that to happen here. 

“Tell me where he is,” Marcus finished staring Jim down. 

Jim blinked slowly taking his time to think on what he wanted to say, “Will you kill him sir like you wanted me to, if I hand him over?”

“That decision will be made at a later time,” Marcus veered off.

“He’s in engineering sir,” Jim said after a pause thinking if they could get back to Earth with Khan they could save themselves from Marcus. 

TARZAN

“Captain Kirk without authorisation and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you,” Marcus’ words bit deeply as Jim desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation, of a way to save his crew after the Admirals ship had run them down. 

“I will tell you this though Kirk,” Marcus sighed disappointed looking down on him like a man would look at a dog who’d failed to do a trick, “I had thought you were better than this, after all your time on that planet I thought you would understand the need to strike first, survive first but I guess I under estimated your savagery.”

“Wait, please sir wait!” Jim urged running to stand before the main view screen.

“I’ll make this quick, target all aft torpedos on the Enterprise bridge.”

“You think of me as a savage sir that’s why you sent me on this mission because I would kill without thought and then you could remove me I understand that now,” Jim managed to keep his voice steady and eyes forwards, “but my crew, my crew were just following orders. You would destroy irreplaceable lives because they are loyal to Star fleet, to you.”

Jim took a breath, “If I transmit Khan’s location to you now, please do what you want with me, they don’t deserve to die because of my actions, my inability to follow your orders.” 

“Please sir,” Jim finished, “I’ll do anything you want. Just let them live.”

Marcus chuckled leaning back in his chair, “That’s a hell of an apology even from a savage, but if it’s any consolation I was never going to spare your crew.”

“Fire when..” The transmission cut off and Jim deflated turning to meet the eyes of every member of the bridge seeing the fear of death fall upon them. Jim had not feared his own death since the age of 13, survival was all encompassing but death was inevitable. But here now looking at his crew he could not supress the fear of losing every single one of them and it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say meeting Spock’s eye for the last time.

“Their weapon’s are powered down sir,” Sulu suddenly broke the oppressive silence.

“Enterprise canye hear me?” 

“Scotty,” Jim smiled turning back to the main view screen.

TARZAN

“I cannot allow you to do this,” Spock grabbed Jim’s shoulder swinging him around.

“I have to Spock, you’re needed here, I need you here,” Jim growled taking hold of Spock’s hand, “The Enterprise and her crew need someone capable of making the right decisions and that’s you Spock.”

“It is my function aboard this ship to advise you,”

Jim cut him off pulling the Vulcan forwards into a kiss, entwining their hands and their tongues.

“It’s the only thing I can do Spock. You understand don’t you,” he said pulling backs stroking the course hair at the base of the Vulcan’s skull.

“Jim I still don’t think it is the logical thing to do,”

“It’s not Spock but logic rarely works for me,” Jim managed to tease pressing one last kiss to his Vulcan’s lips before pulling his hands away and stepping back, “Pike warned us that we compromise each other and he was probably right.”

“I will take care of our ship,” Spock gave a small nod, “However I must ask you not to get yourself killed while I am not there to save you.”

“It’s a promise,” Jim gave him one last smile before turning back towards Sickbay.

TARZAN

“Welcome aboard,” Scotty huffed as Jim and Khan rolled to a stop in front of him. 

“Scotty,” Jim huffed back trying to regain his bearings, “Good to see you.”

“Who’s that?” Scotty asked.

“Scotty Khan, Khan Scotty,” Jim introduced making it to his knees so he could released the seal on his helmet. 

“They’ll know we’re here,” Khan butted in, “I know the best way to the bridge.”

“Then we better move,” Jim said shimming out of his space suit and going for the back compartment, “Phasers are locked on stun,” he told them as he handed the weapon’s out before replacing his knife in his belt. 

“They will not be so forgiving,” Khan warned checking his weapon. 

“I’m sure you’re fast enough not to get shot,” Jim quipped back letting Khan lead them from the hanger bay. 

“They’ll be at full power soon and we’re walking?” Scotty hissed as they past turbo lift doors. 

“The turbo lifts are easily tracked and Marcus will have us in a cage,” Khan replied calmly heading for a console, “This route runs directly adjacent to engineering, the crew will be reluctant to fire in here and risk destabilising the warp core. We get the advantage,” he added looking Kirk before striding through the now open doors. 

“He’s not from the jungle like you is he?” Scotty asked.

“No,” Jim shook his head as the continued to shadow Khan down a narrow corridor. 

Jim motioned for Scotty to stay quiet before he could ask an obvious question and so he could listen to the metallic resonance of the ship. 

Khan lashed out as a crewman crossed into his path. Jim pushed Scotty between them before turning to another. The hilt of his knife took care of one but another came and Jim was forced to block a blow aimed for his temple before he could counteract with a hit to the throat and kick to the stomach. These men were trained like any Starfleet officer but none could match Jim’s speed or awareness. 

“Where is he?” Scotty asked. Khan had disappeared in the scuffle. 

Jim held up his hand for silence but he could hear nothing. Khan’s enhanced abilities made sure he could move silently. Jim clicked his teeth together in annoyance as they continued down the corridor making it into a room full of circuit boards. A door at the end of the room drew his attention and he moved towards it.

He pointed out the lock to Scotty, “You think you can open it?”

“Are ye kidding,” Scotty scoffed pulling the panel away with deft fingers and crossing a few wires, “Mere child’s play,” he grinned motioning for Jim to go first. 

What met his sight was not something he thought he would see again. An orb of red surrounded by layer upon layer of plexiglass and stabilises hovered in the centre of the room. Cylindrical tubes made up one wall ready to be filled and placed in small torpedo casings stored across another. 

“Is da what I think it is?” Scotty asked eyes wide as he entered behind Jim. For all they were aware this stuff was supposed to have been given to the Vulcan’s to dispose of safely. 

“Yes,” Jim’s voice was pitched low. If Marcus or anyone else kept control of this ship the universe would be forfeit. 

“This way,” Khan called from behind them eyes only curious for a second at the contents of the room before striding off. It seems the Admiral had not shared all his secrets with the super human and for that Jim was grateful. 

“When we get to the bridge, I want you to drop him,” Jim told Scotty.

“What, Khan, but I thought he was helping us?” Scotty replied confused.

“We’re helping him,” Jim muttered his reply before following the psychopath to the lair of the megalomaniac. 

The bridge crew dropped from their chair’s as they stormed the bridge taking it by surprise. Jim slammed Marcus back into his chair before the Admiral could move and nodded to Scotty. Khan hit the deck.

“Make sure he stay’s down,” Jim ordered with a growl swapping his phaser for his knife and laying it under the Admiral’s chin. 

“You going to kill me Kirk, you think you’ll get away with this?” Marcus spat still showing his over confidence. Jim said nothing.

“You better stop and think what you’re doing. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol,” The Admiral’s voice raised in righteous anger, “Even if you got away war is coming.”

“Who do you think will lead us, you a savage who’s grown up on some far off planet in a Jungle of all things,” Marcus sneered, “If I’m not in charge our entire way of life is decimated.”

“It is men like you that decimate our way of life,” Jim snarled hauling the man from the chair and throwing him to the floor, “You’re under arrest Admiral..” 

Jim cut off hearing Khan shift, “Scotty,” he tried to warn but it was too late as Khan leapt at him over the console. Jim rolled as they went down managing to break the super human’s grip by shear surprise.

He slashed out with his knife catching the man on his arm and driving him further away. Khan maybe able to withstand an energy blast but steal was still effective. Or at least, as Jim thought as he sprang to his feet dodging Khan’s foot aimed for his ribs, a little bit. 

“You really want to do this Kirk?” Khan sneered as they circled one another the others watching on, “You really think you can face me?”

Jim held his knife ready in front of him saying nothing. His fists would do little to damage the man in front of him as it was with many of the predators he faced on Tarsus. His knife would have to be his protector once again, accept this time it was matched against a foe with too much intelligence.

Khan jerked forwards when Jim did not reply forcing him to deflect. His arms jarred under the blow and only by giving under it did he avoid shattering his forearms. 

“Still won’t speak,” Khan hissed lashing out with a round house that had Jim jumping back onto one of the consoles to avoid. It was quickly followed but a right that caught Jim across the face probably fracturing his cheekbone. 

He snarled using his blade to tear the knuckles as they retreated before dropping over the console putting it between him and Khan. Khan laughed his eyes shinning with glee, “You think your blade will help you.”

Jim whistled shrilly egging him on. Khan had an ego even bigger then his. And that made him vulnerable. 

“What is that Kirk a cry for mercy,” Khan laughed again hurtling the console easily and forcing Jim to back up out of his way. 

Jim answered with hit to the man’s elbow as he spun out of the way of another fast jab and followed it up with a slash of his blade tearing Khan’s shirt and leaving behind a line of blood. He got a blow to his solar plexus in return, one that sent him into the wall. 

Ribs were probably fractured or broken he mussed as he forced himself to his feet and a way from Khan’s follow up.

“You shouldn’t be getting up,” Khan tutted him but his eyes were darkening as Jim refused to yield. They began circling each other once again. 

Khan’s eyes darted to Carol who had dropped to Scotty’s side, “Maybe I should take out your friends would that make you hurt more?”

Jim could only react as Khan went for his crewmembers using the consoles around him to gain momentum and launched himself at the super human blade first. 

Khan smirked catching his wrist wrenching Jim around. Jim screamed as his wrist snapped and his blade slip from numb fingers but it did not prevent him from kicking out aiming for Khan’s knee. 

He snarled letting go of Jim’s wrist as his limb was bent in the wrong direction. Jim went crashing into the main view screen the back of his head snapping against the unforgiving metal. 

“You think you can stop me?!” Khan yelled suddenly angry.

“Yes,” Jim hissed ignoring the black spots dancing in his vision and the pain in his wrist. He needed his knife back and he would get it even if breathing was getting difficult. Carol met his eyes her hand reaching for his knife.

“You think you can hurt me?!” Khan continued his rant stalking closer likely thinking Jim would not be getting up again. 

“Yes,” Jim hissed again throwing himself to the side as Carol slid his weapon across the floor. 

“You may have some interesting qualities Kirk but you will die today,” Khan roared as Jim’s left hand grasp the hilt and towered over him. 

A phaser blast caught Khan in the shoulder then another throwing him off balance. Jim propelled himself up his whole body weight ploughing into Khan and his blade aiming up.

Khan’s eyes widened as blood filled his mouth finally toppling with Jim following him to the ground.

“Jim!?” Carol cried dropping her phaser as she scrambled towards him. 

Jim pushed himself up gasping in air. The hilt of his knife protruded from under Khan’s chin, his blade angled up slicing into brain tissue. He would like to see Khan recover from that.

“Laddy you ok?” Scotty coughed eyes a little unfocused as he sat up from the floor seeing Carol helping Jim to his feet.

“Yes,” Jim hissed barely able to draw a full breath as he turned his attention to the Admiral. He was surprise the man hadn’t run when he had the chance but the look of horrified awe on his face is what may have kept him in place. 

“You and your crew are under arrest for the attempt to force war with the Klingon’s and conspiracy against Star fleet,” Jim told him, “Scotty keep him covered, Carol get the Enterprise.”

“Aye aye Captain,” They replied eyes assessing him carefully before they proceeded to follow his orders.

“You won’t win this Captain, who would believe a savage over an Admiral,” Marcus growled finding his voice once again but he was ignored. 

“Captain,” Spock greeted relief in his voice, “We lost your signal and we’re unsure how..,” 

The Vulcan and the whole bridge crew drew in a breath as Jim looked up. He could not know what he looked like in that moment but he knew it wasn’t pretty.

“Good god man,” Bones was the first to speak.

“Where is Khan?” Spock asked urgently eyes shinning with worry.

“Dead,” Jim coughed wiping the blood from his lips with his good hand, “Get security ready we will begin beaming of prisoners immediately beginning with Admiral Marcus.”

“Captain you require medical attention you must beam over now,” Spock urged him but he shook his head.

“Once everyone is off this ship I’ll beam back,” Jim replied turning to Carol at the communications console, “You prepared to begin beaming?” 

“Aye Captain,” she nodded looking down at her father with contempt.

Jim turned back to the main screen, “We are ready Captain,” Spock nodded.

“Beaming now,” Jim nodded in return as they began the dubious process of getting all of Marcus’ crew off the Vengeance and into the Enterprise’s brig. 

“Scotty,” Jim looked up from his study of the computer as Carol continued to beam people from the ship.

“Aye Captain?” he looked up from his own study of the ships inner workings.

“Can you program a self destruct sequence?” 

“Aye Captain, but we can’t not this close to earth the, the red matter,” he whispered his last words. 

“This ship has advanced warp capabilities. I’ll set the sequence once you and Carol are back on the Enterprise and this ship is far out of our solar system,” Jim explained quietly. 

“But Captain, what about you?” Scotty asked urgently.

“This ship,” Jim coughed feeling more blood touch his lips and his vision wavering, “This ship has trans warp beaming capabilities as well. I’ll beam out before the ship blows.”

“But what if ya time it wrong? You would die Captain. Mr Spock would kill me if I let that happen and I wouldn’t be none too proud of myself neither,” Scotty argued in a hushed whisper.

“Final crew have been beamed,” Carol announced cutting of their whispered conversation with curious glare, “What about Khan?”

Jim looked over to the man laid out on the floor with his knife still sticking out of his throat. He didn’t want to pull it out and find Khan alive. He would not need it anymore anyway.

“He stay’s here. You beam back. Tell Mr Sock we will return after we have finished sequencing the self destruct,” Jim told her pain flaring in his chest.

“What do you plan on doing after that?” Carol asked concerned. 

“He’s going ta blow himself up that’s what,” Scotty growled hands flying over the console. 

“What, Captain you can’t!” She exclaimed as Jim shot Scotty a glare.

“I don’t plan on blowing myself up,” Jim’s growl turned into a gasp removing any authority he had as he doubled over barely able to hold himself up against the console. 

“Captain?!” Scotty and Carol ran over to him helping him to the floor as shudders racked his broken body.

“I’m ok,” Jim managed to wheeze as he drew in a shallow breath.

“No you’re not Jim, you need to get back to the Enterprise,” Carol scolded eyes wide at the fresh blood splattered on the already red stained bandages around Jim’s hands.

“I’m finishing this,” Jim whispered harshly pushing his crewmates away and forcing his feet under him. 

“You don’t have to Captain,” Scotty urged, “I can stay, I’ve programed the sequence and I’m pretty sure I can fly this ship out da here.”

“No I’ll do it. I’ve seen the designs for the ship, helped my father build it. I can do it,” Carol interceded. 

“I can’t let you risk it,” Jim could only manage a whisper now as he breathed shallowly. 

“Well,” Carol shared a look with Scotty, “We’re not going to let you risk it either.”

Jim sighed looking between their determined faces, “I..” he began but a chirp from the console interrupted him.

“It’s the Enterprise,” Carol said flicking the comm up to the main screen at Jim’s nod. 

“Captain, all prisoners are secured and we have received word from Starfleet. We are expected at Space dock 3 once we are ready to proceed,” Spock spoke professionally even if his eyes shone with concern, “Will you be beaming over now?”

“No,” Jim started still only able to whisper.

“The Captain will be, but we’ll be taking this ship out and destroying it outside the solar system Mr. Spock,” Scotty spoke over him,

“So be ready to receive our signal when we transport out,” Carol finished tapping at her controls and a white light began to swirl around Jim’s form.

“Dammit,” Jim wheezed promising endless amounts of mess duty as the bridge of the Vengeance vanished in white light.

TARZAN

“Jim,” McCoy exclaimed as the Captain materialised amongst the many casualties in sickbay. 

“Hey Bones,” Jim wheezed feeling his legs give out now having no reason to keep him up. 

“Dammit man,” Bones lurched forwards barely catching Jim under the arms so he wouldn’t crack his head on the floor, “The hell did you do?” 

“Jim,” Spock voice came from behind him as he felt himself lifted into strong arms and cradled against a cool chest. 

“Spock,” Jim slurred his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. The pounding in his head and grey spots in his vision had gotten more intense. Perhaps his injuries where worse the he thought Jim decided when his attempt to catch his breath failed. 

“Jim you must keep your eyes open,” Spock urged him placing him on one of the only beds. 

“Shit,” McCoy hissed as Jim’s vitals came up on the screen, “Nurse I need you,” he called over his shoulder grabbing his scanner, “Bring me A+ blood, and get the sterile field ready we need to operate.”

Spock glanced up from his T’hy’la hearing the machine as it whined in warning. Jim’s blood pressure was dropping rapidly along with his oxygen levels, “Jim,” he murmured smoothing Jim’s hair and finding his hand come away covered in red.

“Love you,” Jim whispered as his eyes attempted to focus on the Vulcan leaning over him. 

“And I you,” Spock leaned down ignoring the blood and pressed a chase kiss to Jim’s lips, “You will live, you promised.”

“Promise,” Jim managed a smile before the grey flooded his vision and everything was gone.

“Get me a crash cart!,” McCoy screamed over the wailing of the bio bed pushing an immobile Spock out of the way. 

TARZAN

“Sickbay to Bridge,” McCoy’s voice called over the intercom.

“Bridge here,” Spock replied swiftly. They had been slowly making their way towards Starfleet spaceport on impulse while repairing any part of the ship possible to keep them in space. Spock had been anxiously waiting for news from the Doctor about Jim’s condition. He’d been revived once after he’d arrived but Spock did not know the extent of the damage Khan had inflicted on his T’hy’la. 

“You better get down here Spock I need to speak with you,” McCoy replied solemnly.

“On my way,” Spock acknowledged leaping from his chair, “Mr. Sulu you have the conn,” he told the helmsman as an after thought before making his way to the turbo lift. 

Nyota threw him a reassuring smile as the lift doors closed but by the doctors tone he was anything but. 

“What is the situation doctor?” Spock asked the second he saw McCoy standing by Jim’s bed. 

“I’ve had to put him in an induced coma,” the Doctor looked up as the doors of the private room closed behind the Vulcan, “By the amount of damage I had to fix up Jim’s lucky to be alive let alone still standing when he was transported here.”

“Jim has always had a disturbing ability to ignore pain and force his body to work despite its injuries,” Spock replied stepping up to the bed glad to see Jim’s face free of blood.

“Yeah well this is the worst shape I’ve ever seen him in,” McCoy growled under his breath checking the read outs over the bed, “Look I’m not going to lie to you,” he began looking to the Vulcan once again, “The damage to his body is on the mend and I’ve given him multiply blood transfusions to even his blood flow since he lost most of it into his chest cavity but he took a hard hit to the head.”

The doctor sighed picking up his pad and showing Spock Jim’s deteriorating brain scans, “I might not be able to wake him up.”

“I see,” Spock looked down taking Jim’s hand carefully in his so he did not disturb the regen cast or the fresh bandages encasing Jim’s palm. 

“Doctor?” a nurse poked her head into the room, “Mr Scott and Doctor Marcus are here to see Mr Spock.”

“Get them to a free biobed I want to check them over first,” McCoy ordered add under his breath, “Trans warp beaming coulda fired their atoms.”

Spock reluctantly placed Jim’s hand back on the bed and followed the doctor from the room. In the main sick bay Mr Scott and Carol Marcus were waiting anxiously.

“Is the captain ok?” Scotty asked the moment he saw Spock and McCoy matching Carols, “Please tell me Jim’s ok?!”

“He’s alive,” McCoy informed them as he ushered them towards the only free biobed in the crowded sick bay, “But he needs time.”

“So he’s going to be ok?” Carol asked taking a seat on the bed.

“We do not know,” Spock replied quietly before pressing his worry over losing Jim down, “Has the Vengeance been destroyed?”

“Aye Commander,” Scotty nodded noticing the change in Spock’s tone,  
“We found a stash of portable trans warp devices and took one with us in an escape pod.”

“We watched the Vengeance as it self destructed and was pulled into a black hole before beaming out,” Carol had to suppress her shudder remembering Scotty explain the phenomenon. Seeing the destructive power of the red matter she was glad her father could not have it any longer. 

“We found red matter aboard,” Scotty explained the cause of the black hole when he noticed both doctor and Vulcan raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“I see,” Spock commented the ordered both to return to the quarters to rest after their medical exam.

“With all due respect Commander I’ll be heading down ta engineering and fixing this girl up,” Scotty told him.

“That is acceptable,” Spock inclined his head in agreement, “We will dock in 1 hour and 3 minutes and you can begin to assess the damage with Mr Chekov.”

“I will also expect a report from each of you detailing the events on the Vengeance once the Enterprise has docked,” Spock added before looking to the door, “I must return to the bridge,” he dismissed himself with a nod ignoring the concerned looks as he strode into the corridor. 

“Is it true Leonard?” Carol turned back to McCoy once Spock had left. 

“He took a nasty hit to the head,” McCoy sighed taking the medical tricorder the nurse handed him and ran it over Carol, “And I don’t know if he’ll wake up when I take him out of his coma.”

“He’s strong, the lad will pull through,” Scotty nodded sure of himself.

“I can believe that,” Carol managed a smile as the doctor turned the scanner on to Scotty.

TARZAN

Spock clenched and unclenched his fists trying to dispel the images of Jim’s brain scans from his mind. If he followed his logic he could not hold on to hope that Jim would wake from his coma. Khan was dead but the man who woke him up was in the brig and that is where Spock directed his steps. 

He heard Marcus before he entered, the Admiral’s demands of release echoing down the corridor behind him.

“Commander, Captain,” the red shirted lieutenant quickly corrected himself saluting the Vulcan as he stepped into sight. 

“Wait outside,” Spock ordered focusing on the Admiral who had finally shut his mouth at the sight of the Vulcan, ignoring the Vengeance crewmembers in the adjacent cells.

“Mr Spock,” Marcus looked him over as he approached seeing his own reflection looking back at him. Most would flinch back at the sight, “I thought you might come. You are the rational one after all.”

“You released Khan from his sleep,” the Vulcan asked dark eyes boring into the depths of the man before him, “Why?”

“To save the federation,” Marcus replied like a man unable to believe he’d ever have less then noble intensions, “To ensure our freedom from tyrants like the Klingons.”

“You truly believed Starfleet could not protect the federation without his help,” Spock continued his questions.

“I needed someone that could understand a time outside of peace,” Marcus added to his explanation, “Through him we could gain an understanding of what the Klingons were capable of and fight back.”

“Yet it is you who made the first move towards war,” Spock’s expression did not change.

“Not war Spock but victory, to ensure nothing like what happened to Vulcan could happen to any other federation planet,” Marcus spoke triumphantly proud of his plans, “You as a Vulcan can understand that, after what you lost.”

“Vulcan’s are logical beings Admiral and we are aware that more loss cannot cancel out your own,” Spock shot him down pressing his hands behind him to rest at the small of his back to prevent him from removing the force field and snapping the Admiral’s neck, “War is illogical. You cannot deny this or you deny your own history.”

“You don’t know Earth’s history as well as you think Mr Spock,” Marcus countered, “Wars have created and broken empires, they have encouraged major advancements in technology and medicine. If Earth didn’t have war we would still be living in caves.”

“War is coming Mr Spock and I am making sure we are ready for it,” Marcus said for emphasis sure Spock would take his side. 

“At what cost,” Spock demanded finding it hard to keep his calm façade, “You were willing to destroy the Enterprise and all on her because we did not start your war, what else would have you destroyed to convince the Klingon’s to attack the Federation? The federation you believe you are protecting.”

“War has casualties Mr Spock, you should understand that better then most,” The admiral replied coldly.

“It was not war that took my planet, but a troubled individual looking for revenge with a weapon too powerful for anyone to yield,” Spock matched his tone.

The admiral’s look darkened, “You would compare me to that maniac?”

“For you to make that connection you must believe that your tyrannical motivations have similarities,” Spock informed him trying not to growl.

“You are crossing a line Mr Spock,” Marcus snarled.

“No Admiral it is you that have crossed the line,” Spock’s Vulcan control snapped, “You have caused the death of your own because of your delusions, of thinking you have the right to dictate future events to prove your own theories.”

Marcus looked surprised at Spock’s out burst not sure if he should fear the fury of the Vulcan before him, “You may not see reason now Mr Spock but you will when the Klingon’s are killing the last of your people.”

“Even they are not capable of genocide,” Spock snarled eye’s narrowed in rage.

“What do you know?” Marcus’ eyes narrowed in return still thinking of himself as the authority.

“Your ship has been destroyed,” Spock pulled back some of his rage as the Admiral’s rage took it’s place.

“You did what!?” He yelled slamming a fist against the field.

“And all the weapon’s with it. Your plans are now unattainable,” The Vulcan said finding pleasure in seeing the Admiral lose control. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done,” he screamed, “You’ve ruined everything, you’ve ensured they’ll win, you’ve doomed us.”

“No Admiral I believe we have been saved,” Spock finished turning on his heel. He walked away ignoring the Admiral’s enraged screams choosing instead to think only of Jim. 

TARZAN

The Enterprise was in limbo as it finished docking procedures and Starfleet decided how to proceed. McCoy after finishing with Scotty and Carol retreated to his workstation with his reports. Patients would have to be transferred to a Starfleet facility while the ship was fixed and he had to sign off on every single one. Something would also have to be done about the people in the cryotubes.

The doctor sighed rubbing his forehead, ‘Why did he ever let Jim talk him into being chief medical officer,’ he thought trying not to think about his friend’s deteriorating brain scans. He instead closed his eyes and let the gentle trilling wash over him.

McCoy looked up eyes locking onto the tribble wiggling and trilling on his desk, the tribble that was dead a few hours ago. 

“Scotty,” He slapped his comm, “Where is Khan’s body?”

“Captain ordered it to stay on the Vengeance,” Scotty replied after a moment, “So it would be atoms by now. What did ya want it for?”

“Dammit! Never mind,” McCoy growled closing the connection before selecting another channel, “Doctor Marcus you busy?”

“Just helping with clean up,” Carol replied swiftly.

“Well you can drop that, we have a job to do. Meet me in the torpedo bay,” the doctor informed her.

“Can I ask what’s this about?” she asked curiously.

“We need to open up one of those tubes,” McCoy said before signing off. Khan maybe gone but there were 72 other super humans left and the blood from anyone of them could help save Jim.

TARZAN 

Three weeks is all it took Starfleet brass to decide how they were going to deal with Admiral Marcus and his crew. Three weeks to decide on private one-sided trials that would send them all to a penal colony in the most deserted federation space they could find and have their records scrubbed. The Enterprise crew was required to sign a secrecy act before allowed to leave quarantine preventing them from discussing their mission or the actions of Marcus outside official tribunals.

John Harrison was blamed for everything and Marcus’ ‘retirement’ was just a sub-line lost amongst the more prominent news stories. No mention of Khan Nooingh Sigh would ever reach ears outside of Starfleet. 

Spock while displeased with the out come had little time in fighting the injustice of Starfleet’s attempts to cover their own involvement in the events that crippled the Enterprise and killed 43.5% of her crew. Jim was still in an induced coma while McCoy’s miracle serum did its work and Spock spent every waking hour not working on the repairs of their ship at his side. 

But today was the day McCoy would start the process of waking Jim from his unconsciousness. 

“He’s not even awake yet,” Spock heard a familiar growl as he walked towards Jim’s private room. 

“You had orders to inform me when Captain Kirk is awake,” scolded another familiar voice.

“I’ll make sure to do that sir,” McCoy replied smartly, “Now if you could leave I can get back to my currently unconscious patient.”

“I am the superior authority here doctor and it would be wise to remember that,” Admiral Barnet warned then he caught sight of Spock.

“Commander Spock,” he nodded politely,

“Admiral,” Spock inclined his head saluting his superior as he stood to attention.

“I read your last report on the Enterprise. Has the warp core been stabilised?” the Admiral asked returning the salute.

“Lieutenant Commander Scott has finished stabilising the core so we can continue to catalogue the other damages and begin major repairs,” Spock replied dropping his salute, “However I am here on other business,” he added nodding to the Doctor. 

“Of course, Captain Kirk is to be your bonded,” Barnett nodded, “I will leave you to it, however I will repeat my order. As soon as he is coherent the Admiralty need to speak with him.”

“Of course Admiral,” Spock inclined his head saluting the admiral once again as he turned on his heal and disappear down the corridor.

“Why is it that he’s polite to you,” McCoy groused turning back into Jim’s room and making for the monitors.

“Perhaps it is because I treat him with the respect of his station,” Spock mused two steps behind the doctor as he took his customary place beside the bed. 

“I don’t respect anybody trying to harass my patients,” McCoy replied curtly adjusting the monitors and inputs, “I’ve already started to reduce his sedatives and pain meds over the last few days to monitor his reaction to pain and stimuli. He’s getting ready to wake up we just need to give him a last push.”

“How long do you predict it will take for him to be fully awake?” Spock asked taking Jim’s hand in his. The bandages and cast had bee removed 8.4 days ago leaving behind perfectly healed skin and strong bones. This was unheard of when severe lacerations and crushed bone had occurred even with the technology of regenerators. The wound to the back of Jim’s head and fractured skull had also healed completely, proof the serum McCoy had concocted from superhuman blood worked miracles.

“He’ll probably be dropping in and out of consciousness all day, but he should be coherent in about 18 hours,” McCoy explained tapping a few dials as he reduced the sedative entering Jim’s systems to their minimum, “What I really need you here for is in case he starts reacting violently as he wakes up. I may need your strength to hold him down.”

“I understand,” Spock replied quietly well aware of the potential of coma patients to lash out as the sedatives left their system. Jim would be unpredictable and perhaps even make it out of bed during these episodes if he wasn’t stopped. Especially with superhuman blood running though his system. 

“I’ve got orderlies on stand by to help out if we need them,” McCoy added finally looking away from the monitors. 

“That is wise,” Spock agreed settling in and watching the doctor do the same.  
An hour later Spock felt Jim’s hand twitched then tugged pulling his hand across the bed. 

“Careful,” McCoy warned taking Jim’s other hand to prevent him from moving too much and the gruelling hours of keeping Jim in his bed began.

TARZAN

13 hours later

“Spock,” Jim murmured his eyes blinking open and finally able to focus on the Vulcan hovering over him. 

“Jim,” Spock murmured in relief squeezing Jim’s hand.

“I didn’t break my promise,” he murmured squeezing back his eyes blinking shut in exhaustion. 

“How’re you feeling kid, not homicidal I hope?” Bones asked at Jim’s other side as he checked the monitors. 

“No more then usual,” Jim managed a smile opening his eyes, “Why?”

“Had to inject you with a serum made out of super human blood I concocted,” the doctor explained fingers wrapping around Jim’s wrist to check is pulse. 

“Was that necessary?” Jim asked curiously.

“Your brain functions were failing from when Khan threw you into the bulk head on the Vengeance,” Spock explained.

“Only you would be still standing after a blow like that,” McCoy scolded laying a hand over Jim’s forehead. 

“But,” Jim looked between them trying to understand what they were going on about. 

“Your higher brain functions would have eventually shut down if I hadn’t given you that serum and you’d have been a vegetable for the rest of your life,” Bones told him straight pulling his hand away.

“Oh,” Jim breathed eyes flickering to Spock, “I..”

“All is well T’hy’la,” Spock placed their palms together.

Both ignored McCoy as he rolled his eyes at the mushy display.

TARZAN

“You ready Spock?” Jim asked bouncing on the balls of his feet making the robes he wore swish around his feet. 

“Yes,” Spock replied running the flat of his hands over the front of his own robes.

“T’Pau is ready for you now,” smiled Amanda eyes sparkling as she looked over her two boys dressed in matching robes each adored with the Sarek family crest. They were the blended colours of the Vulcan’s setting sun setting off each of their reflecting features.

“Thank you mother,” Spock inclining his head moving as one with Jim as they stepped between the stones into the inner ring where T’Pau was seated. 

“Come forwards,” she said watching them with dark eyes.

They knelt before her and her fingers reached out touching their faces.

“You have completed your bond,” she asked formally.

“We have,” Spock replied in a similar tone causing Jim to smile. Spock had bonded them the night before, as is custom. The ceremony that day was only to formalise their link. 

“As is our custom it would be my duty to formalise this union. May I have your minds?” T’Pau continued the ceremony.

“You may,” Spock and Jim said together feeling the push as T’Pau join her consciousness with theirs.

After a moment T’Pau pulled back, hands falling into her lap, “Your bond is strong,” she complemented, “You will live well as one.”

“Thank you matriarch,” Spock bowed his head as they rose.

“Your family,” T’Pau nodded and they turned facing Spock’s parents and McCoy who stood to one side.

“It is the time of the feast,” Spock said as Amanda broke from the line and wrapped her arms around Spock then did the same to Jim.

“Oh I’m so happy for you both,” She gushed pulling back with a camera appearing in her hand, “Now smile big I promised Winona it’d take pictures.” Jim rolled his eyes at Spock but complied with his mother-in-laws wishes and smiled. Spock kept his Vulcan calm façade but placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder to show his affection. 

“You have chosen well my son,” Sarek replied more sedately then his wife once she’d finished taking her photos congratulating the new bonded pair. 

“I was expecting a little more then your bonded off you go,” The doctor commented looking between the pair.

“What else do you propose we should have done?” Spock asked curiously.

“No vows, no big declarations, no signing of anything, prays even?” McCoy listed off anything he could remember about his own wedding.

Three Vulcan eyebrows lifted as Amanda and Jim shared an amused smile, “I do not see how such things are necessary,” Sarek replied. 

“Don’t worry Bones we said our vows last night,” Jim winked a big grin plastered on his face.

“You are having a reception right?” the doctor frowned ignoring the images that Jim’s innuendo could bring up even with him being aware of the touch, touched or what ever he’d heard Spock say to Jim before. 

“We’re having a feast at our house,” Amanda assured the doctor, “Not exactly like an earth’s wedding reception but it’s very enjoyable.”

“Lead the way Ma’am,” Bones smiled motioning for Amanda to go first. T’Pau was the last to leave the ring her dark eyes sparkling as she watched her grandson and bond mate leave hand in hand 

TARZAN

“5 Years in space,” Jim grinned in his chair head turned to look at Bones you stood grumbling beside him.

“Why did I agree to this again,” He muttered arms folded across his chest. 

“Because you love me,” Jim snorted slapping the Doctor on the back.

The man grunted moving out of reach, Jim had been strong before but now it seemed to have increased. 

“Ah excuse me Keptain sir,” Chekov stepped up to Jim’s chair, Sulu, Carol, Uhura and Scotty behind him.

“Yes Chekov,” Jim turned to look at them all noticing that Chekov’s hands were behind his back.

“We just wanted,” the Russian began pulling his hands in front of him along with a wrapped package.

“To give ya something,” Scotty continued, “Before we got going.”

“Everyone just wanted to thank you for what you did and you know wish you well so you’ll be our Captain for a long time to come,” Carol added a little awkwardly.

“Just take it,” Uhura smiled always elegant.

“Um,” Jim hummed taking the parcel staring at his subordinates. He looked down at the wrapping when their urging eyes became a little too insistent and began to pull at the paper revealing a simple white box. He lifted the lid revealing a sheath of the best quality leather. Dark embroidery blended with the dark leather weaving together a pattern that seemed to incorporate the shape of the enterprise and the silhouette of a distant forest enclosed in a symbol of unity. 

Jim pulled it carefully out of the box in hailing the earthy scent of the leather, “It’s beautiful,” Jim smiled at them placing it back in the box, “But I don’t have my knife any more.”

“We took care of that,” Carol smiled pulling a shinning blade from behind her holding it out for inspection.

“We figured it meant a lot to ya so we grabbed it before beamin’ out,” Scotty explained.

“We had it cleaned and sharpened,” Carol added trying not to cringe at her memory of pulling the knife from Khan’s body.

Jim whistled in delight taking his weapon from her eyes looking over every inch.

“Great now the idiot has a sharp knife again,” McCoy muttered from behind Jim. He was ignored.

“That means thank you,” Uhura smiled interpreting Jim’s sounds.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded pulling the sheath from the box and sliding his knife home before clipping it to his belt, “I don’t think thank you is enough,” he looked up at the groups smiling faces, “but it’s all I can say.”

“Just don’t almost get killed again,” Carol told him.

“I’ll do my best,” Jim grinned.

“Final checks are complete,” Spock spoke up from some where behind the group.

“Alright back to your stations,” Jim shooed them away unable to drop his grin.

“Which direction should we go?” Jim asked as his bond mate stepped up beside him.

“I will leave that decision to you Captain,” Spock’s lips twitched offering his fingers.

Jim touched his fingers to Spock’s then turned to the main view screen ready for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, this went way longer then I thought so I hope you enjoyed and the ending wasn’t too abrupt. And I hope you guys don’t hate me for skipping the warp core scene because I decided it would basically be a repeat of the movie and I didn’t want to do that and I really wanted Tarzan Jim to have a physical confrontation with Khan because he’s a lot more physical then the movie Jim. 
> 
> And as much as I wanted to I couldn’t have Spock go and beat up Marcus cause then he’d go to jail instead. I hope the argument was good though. It wasn’t as emotional as I wanted it to be but it just didn’t want to go that way.
> 
> Again no beta so mistakes are mine and I apologise for everyone. Even after I’ve gone and read this through like 5 times I still seem to miss things
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
